


To Catch a Storm

by Kosaji



Series: Poisonous Smiles Wrapped in Diaphanous White (Fem!Byakuran AU) [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, OT3, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosaji/pseuds/Kosaji
Summary: Life is hard when the object of your affections is oblivious to your pining.It seems Kikyou needs to make certain things VERY clear to a certain Storm Guardian.





	To Catch a Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> I blame Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche) and her fem!Byakuran series [Poisonous Smiles Wrapped in Diaphanous White (Fem!Byakuran AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051268)  
> (Its really good, go check it out!)

Kikyou has approximately two seconds before Hayato realizes there is an intruder in his home to finish setting the glassware in place. The last cup is shut away and he's leaning against the opposite wall, one knee up and arm crossed in the casual yet provocative way that brings attention to the arms bared by his sleeveless vest.

"Kikyou!" Two seconds on the dot, he thinks, smiling as Hayato barges into the small alcove masquerading as a kitchen.

"Hello, little Hayato," Kikyou purrs out, admiring the blush building high on Hayato's cheeks as he starts blustering. He waits with baited breath as Hayato calms down and with a suspicious glare yanks open the cupboard.

"...Kikyou."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Stop rearranging my cupboards, dammit!" Hayato starts pulling out the cups, setting them on the counter while Kikyou mourns the loss of all his hard work.

He watches as Hayato reaches up for the top shelf, admiring the stretched line his body makes. His eyes take in the tight jeans cupping a fantastic ass to the black button up with the top three buttons undone, revealing startlingly pale skin underneath. Its all covered in thick chains and skull themed jewelry of course, but not everyone is blessed with his fashion sense.

"So? Is Byakuran here for another visit?" Kikyou drags his eyes up to meet Hayato's, and restrains himself to a small grin at the way his throat moves as he swallows at the heat in Kikyou's eyes.

"Hmm, no, just me this time," he says, pushing off the wall and prowling forwards to step right up to him. "Is that a _problem_ , little Hayato?"

Green eyes narrow at him, but Hayato doesn't lean away or step back, standing his ground. Kikyou likes that about him and his smile softens without him noticing as he reaches out to tug at a lock of silver hair.

"What the fuck?" Hayato says.

"That's not a bad idea," Kikyou purrs, stepping forward, a pleased zing running through his core when Hayato backs up against the counter. No where to run. He takes one more step and ducks down until their faces are level, just a finger width away. "What do you say, little Hayato? Do you want to have some fun?" He traces a finger down Hayato's cheek, past a neck that he want to bite and down his chest. His touch is light, fleeting as it flows down from the collar of the shirt, diverting to circle over a nipple, getting a shiver before following the clenched muscles of Hayato's stomach and finally wrapping around his waist, pulling the other man closer.

Hayato's eyes are dark, hooded as he stares up at him. He licks his lips, and Kikyou's eyes dart automatically to the little pink muscle swiping over his bottom lip. He drags his eyes back as those lips twist into a smirk that Kikyou wants to kiss away.

They stare at each other for a beat, and when Kikyou thinks back he can't remember who moved first. All he knows is that between one second and the next he has Hayato in his arms, hot lips on his own and absolute victory rising in his chest.

If he wondered about any previous experience, its gone now. Hayato kisses him hard, lips locking together and breaking apart as a hand reaches up to cup the back of his head, bringing him further down as Hayato lowers his heels to the ground. He pulls Hayato up against him, away from the counter to walk him backwards through the sitting room and into the bedroom.

"Impatient?" Hayato laughs against his lips and Kikyou kisses him to shut him up, relishing the moan that vibrates between them when Kikyou shoves him against the wall, one knee between his thighs rubbing up against the hardness there.

"You aren't one to talk." Kikyou pulls away to nibble at his neck. The height difference starts to give him a krick in the neck so he slides both hands under Hayato's butt and lifts, getting a startled yelp as he traps Hayato between his body and the wall, fingers unbuttoning his shirt and he kisses down that smooth white neck.

"Show off," he hears grumbled in his ear but Hayato adapts quickly, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms over Kikyou's shoulder to pull the hair tie off with gentle motions. Curious fingers explore, threading through his hair, alongside his shoulders, one hand scratching his scalp as he nips up and down that lovely throat, paying close attention to those places that make Hayato gasp or clench his legs around him. He hums as he pulls back to drop Hayato back to the ground, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and rewarding Hayato with a deep kiss when he helps pull the undershirt off, both articles of clothing tossed to the corner. Hayato's long fingers make quick work of his own vest and soon they are both bare chested and kissing as they stumble towards the bed.

"How do you want to do this?" Hayato's already shucking off his pants, kicking them to the corner with his shirt. Kikyou takes the time to strip completely, folding his clothes as Hayato walks to his nightstand in his boxers. He pulls out a bottle of lube and raises a questioning brow.

"O-ho! Someone's been a naughty boy," Kikyou says, flicking the condoms he pulls from his jacket back and forth. While he didn't expect things to go so well he did want to be prepared.

"You're the one carrying condoms in your BUSINESS SUIT," Hayato stresses, tossing the lube on the bed, "You egotistical, cocky-" Kikyou cuts Hayato off with another kiss, this one softer, apologetic because even if its hilarious watching him puff up in irritation he doesn't want him to be defensive.

He runs a hand down Hayato's back and the other man melts into him, his weight a hot line against his chest as Kikyou pushes him down to the bed and crawls over him.

"This fine?" Kikyou asks to be sure, taking the bottle and snapping it open. Hayato rolls his eyes and strips off his underwear in one smooth motion. Alright then.

He nudges Hayato's thighs open with a knee and squeezes out a generous amount of lube into his palm. Two finger dip and stir, warming the liquid before trailing down to reach between pale thighs.

Hayato hisses slightly while he first reaches his crack, dipping in to swipe his fingers over the cleft.

"Relax," Kikyou murmurs, scooping up more lube to rub right at his entrance, feeling the muscles clench at the unfamiliar touch. Hayato scowls at him and bears down on his fingers, the tip of one slipping in by accident. Kikyou laughs, "Alright then."

He thrust one finger inside, hooking and pressing against the tight walls carefully, taking in how Hayato's breathing gets shallower as he starts to move, pushing down and stretching that hole. He takes his finger away, getting a noise of protest before it returns, slicked with the remainder of the lube on his palm and rubbing in firm circles to slip a second finger alongside the first.

Hayato groans, thrusting his hips down. One thigh comes up, giving him leverage while the other stretches down the bed, toe pointing out as his head digs backwards. Kikyou admires the clench of muscle moving underneath skin and trails his free hand over the surface of Hayato's belly, moving down to where his cock is resting, half hard and plumping as he moves his fingers.

Hayato curses when Kikyou strokes up the sensitive underside of his cock and chokes out a moan when he digs his fingers in at just the right angle. His lips parted and puffy from earlier and his eyes are closed, just taking the pleasure Kikyou is giving him like its his due.

A shift forward and a change in angle earns a shout that Kikyou swallows down, biting down on that lower lip before soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. Hayato meets him kiss for kiss, one hand back in his hair while the other explores his chest. A fingernail scrapes over his nipple, sending a jolt to his stomach before moving down to stoke over his side and curl on his hip. Kikyou twists his fingers as Hayato hitches his leg higher, his hand switching targets to stroke above the hair at his groin, hand tantalizingly close to his cock.

"Tease," Kikyou huffs, and gets a smirk as nails scratch lightly over his groin, white hot trails of heat that go straight to his cock. "Brat."

He takes his fingers away and flips Hayato over onto his hands and knees, yanking that ass towards him. Hayato goes easily, his spine arching down as he tucks a pillow under his hips, raising a brow at Kikyou like he's being slow.

"Are you this easy for everyone?" Kikyou asks, getting more lube and stretching his hand surreptitiously to the side. He smooths his hand over Hayato's ass, squeezing it to hear a low groan before heading back to work opening Hayato up.

"Only people who manage to live up to my expectations," Hayato tosses back, raising his ass higher to push back against Kikyou, and his cock twitches, wants to bury himself inside that warm body, feel the way Hayato's clenching on his fingers on his cock.

Later, he reminds himself, flicking his phone on, his thumb hovering over a specific number.

"Is that a compliment, Ha-ya-to?" He punctuates each syllable of his name with a sharp thrust, kneeling to get better leverage. "Would you do the same for Takeshi as well?"

That gets a twitch of surprise. "What does he have to do with this?" Hayato demands, twisting to try and face him. Oh? Struck a nerve there, it seems.

"Oh, nothing," Kikyou rolls his eyes dramatically, feigning the disinterested tone he cultivated just to wind Hayato up. "The two of you are close, it wouldn't be odd if you were involved, somehow."

Hayato looks at him like he's talking in a foreign language. "There's nothing going on between me and the baseball-idiot, now if you're done chatting about things that don't matter, how about you get back to business. Or do I have to do things myself?"

He's pretty when he's angry, Kikyou can't help the fondness curling through his chest at the dark glare leveled at  him. Here he is, naked and sprawled out in front of Kikyou, with two of his fingers still petting inside him, and he still has the audacity to order him around.

Hayato really is too cute.

"Then you don't mind if I call him here?" Kikyou asks, smoothing one hand down Hayato's back, trailing over the patchwork of scars. He grows tense underneath Kikyou's fingertips, and Kikyou leans down to kiss under Hayato's ear.

"You know what I think? I think Takeshi has become a rather handsome man, one that can't help but catch one's attention." Hayato stills under him and Kikyou chuckles, letting the vibrations in his chest run from him down through Hayato as he plasters his front to Hayato's back. "I think you want him, want him to take you apart, or maybe-?" He gives a viscous twist of his fingers, holding Hayato down as he jerks, "Maybe you want to take _him_ apart, hold him down like this and make him take it, make him scream out your name." His words earn him a choked moan but Kikyou doesn't stop, wants to stretch this fantasy out, wants to force Hayato to realize just what he can have, if he only uses his bloody eyes.

"Do you think he'll look good with my cock in his mouth?" Kikyou wonders out loud, "or maybe with my cock in his ass while he fucks you?" Hayato shivers and Kikyou grins, dark and sharp as he nips at the shell of his ear. "Or maybe the other way around, maybe you want to fuck him while he fucks me? So many choices, Ha-ya-to~"

Hayato's hips grind back against his fingers, rocking back and forth to rub his cock against the pillow. Kikyou's own cock is hard, worked up by the fantasies he draws out for Hayato, by the whines leaving Hayato's throat and the way his body clings to his fingers.

"Oh no you don't," Kikyou says, flipping him over when Hayato starts rocking faster, thrusting his cock harder against the pillow. "You don't get to come yet."

"Then get to the point, you asshole!" Hayato pants, his cock twitching and hips still jerking slightly, futilely chasing after his orgasm.  
Kikyou tilts his head and lets a positively wicked smile cross his lips. Hayato stills, recognizing the look and he meets Kikyou's eyes warily.

"Do you want to see what Takeshi thinks of all those wonderful ideas?"

"What?"

Kikyou holds his phone up, throwing a smile out like a challenge as he shows Hayato the number across the screen, just needing a tap of his finger to call.

Hayato narrows his eyes at him, “Is this some kind of kink? If you wanted a threesome you should have just said so in the first place.”

Really? That's what he gets from this?

Kikyou has never wanted so badly to strangle a potential lover before. No, this is me trying to get you in my bed permanently, not a damn booty call, he thinks uncharitably, tapping the call button.

"And why do you think he'll even come over? He has practice right now." Hayato continues, listening to the ring as Kikyou sets the phone on speaker.

"Oh, I think he will," Kikyou says, setting the phone down and sweeping his hands up Hayato's sides, catching his wrists when he makes for the phone. A loud click echoes and Takeshi's voice fills the room.

"Hey Kikyou, this is a surprise-"

Takeshi cuts himself off as Hayato lets out a moan as Kikyou grinds his palm against his cock.

"Asshole," Hayato pants out as Kikyou kisses up his neck. He doesn't pull away though, arching his neck back to let him at the point where his jaw and neck meet, pulling a hum of pleasure from his chest.

"You like it," Kikyou says back and raises his voice for Takeshi to hear, "Hello Takeshi."

"Kikyou." Takeshi's voice sounds strained and Kikyou swallows a laugh, instead focusing on making Hayato's body sing for him. He may have promised the other man they would woo Hayato together, but they never said anything about starting together.

It's Takeshi's own fault for being too slow, Kikyou thinks as Hayato lets out a low grunt and shivers when his fingers trace over a sensitive spot by his knee. He focuses his attention there while skimming his lips over Hayato's chest, avoiding groping hands that want to touch back and take control. He is the one in charge now, Hayato can get his turn later.

There's a barely audible click as the call ends, but Kikyou isn't worried. It's only half an hour from Takeshi's practice to Hayato's apartment, he can just take the time to take Hayato apart while waiting for Takeshi to arrive.

And so he does, using lips and teeth and fingers, hunting down all the sensitive spots on Hayato's body, drawing out moans that become half curses each time Kikyou stops and moves on, not letting Hayato reach the crest of his pleasure. He's sucking kisses into his inner thigh, keeping well away from his cock, the one place Hayato is desperate to get some attention to. He sees out of the corner of his eye Hayato reaching down, trying to take things into his own hands and bites harshly, getting a yip that's too high pitched to be only pleasure. He licks at the bite apologetically, brushing a soft kiss on it even as he knocks Hayato's hand aside, sitting up to give him a stern look.

"Will you fucking get on with it!" Hayato demands, cheeks rosy and eyes still sharp even as he practically shakes in pleasure.

"If you can still back talk then I'm just not trying hard enough," Kikyou muses, catching the horrified look on Hayato's face and chuckling. "Oh, did you think this is all I can do? My darling, I'm just getting started," he purrs out, tilting Hayato's head up for a bruising kiss, swallowing up the protest without a second thought. If Hayato really didn't want to continue, he's say so but he's still here under Kikyou, letting him pin down his wrists with one hand as Kikyou sucks another hickey opposite of the one already darkening on his neck.

He pulls back to view his work and presses Hayato's hands to the mattress, a silent warning to keep them there as he slips down his body, grabbing one thigh and lifting it high, bending Hayato in half as he slips his fingers back inside, setting out to stretch him thoroughly.

If there is one thing Kikyou can do, its read people. He watches the twist of Hayato's body, the way he tries to get Kikyou to hurry up and finish and slows down in response, getting a frustrated shriek as he does this again and again, balancing Hayato at the edge of too much and back down again.

Kikyou digs his hand into Hayato's thigh in response and starts the process over again, reveling in Hayato's squirms and choked moans even as he curses Kikyou for more, demanding in his pleasure even now, shaking like a leaf in the wind as Kikyou slowly brings him away from the edge with soothing pets along his thigh and flank. Hayato looks beautiful like this, cock hard and leaking, his stomach clenching so hard that Kikyou is sure he'll be sore the next day. Kikyou wants to keep him like this, wants to push him out to his limits and catch him when he falls. Wants to see Takeshi the same way, wants the two of them to be his, to carry him on their skin no matter how far apart they are.

Kikyou is devoted to Byakuran, pure and simple. His devotion to her is absolute, unconditional.

But, he thinks, staring down at Hayato writhing against the sheets, face screwed up like he doesn't know whether to arch away from or towards Kikyou, maybe he wants spare a little bit of that devotion to them.

Hayato groans as he thrusts his fingers inside him, and out at where the edges of his flames have fanned out over the apartment he registers someone at the door. His smirk gains a mean edge and he leans further over Hayato, catching the other man's lips with his as the door opens and Rain flames come pouring in, getting a hiccup of surprise from Hayato.

"What, you didn't think he'd coming rushing here after all the pretty noises you made over the phone?" Kikyou raises an eyebrow as he stays bent over Hayato, his hair falling in a curtain around Hayato's head, cutting the two of them off from the world. Hayato turns red, well redder as Takeshi calls out and quickly makes for the bedroom. "Really, little Hayato, do you think he'd really let me do this without him here? Hello, Takeshi," he says without turning his head, focused on how Hayato tenses slightly and no, that won't do at all.

He slips his fingers out, getting a confused sound in return. Takeshi is still silent, though his flames are roiling from where's he's standing silent in the doorway. Kikyou drops a kiss to Hayato's nose, making him wrinkle his face up at him before moving down to take Hayato's cock in his mouth.

The shout of pleasure and the hands gripping tight onto his shoulders make him grin, and he flicks his eyes up to Takeshi, who's watching with dark eyes, one hand white around his bag as he traces his eyes over Hayato's arched body.

Kikyou doesn't blame him, and sets about to giving him a show, trailing sucking kisses down the length of Hayato's cock, getting breathy moans in return. There's a sharp intake of breath from Takeshi and Kikyou smirks before taking the head of the cock and sucking, moving slowly down until the tip just presses against the back of his throat.

Hayato moans out something that sounds like his name, making his stomach clench, and he relaxes his jaw further, bobbing his head up and down. He braces his hands on the trembling hips underneath him, digging his thumb into the hollows and getting a hiccup in return. He's reluctantly impressed, previous partners have tried to grab at his hair, or thrust their cocks down his throat but Hayato keeps his hips steady, and though his hands grip his shoulders like a lifeline they stay a respectful distance from his hair.

Someone's taught him good etiquette, Kikyou thinks before pulling off with a pop, his hand taking over as he sits upright, feeling his muscles tense and relax as he stretches the kinks out of his back. He flips his hair to see Takeshi is still at the door, a telling bulge in his pants as he stares at the two of them.

"Hayato," he says, and oh, the shiver that runs through Hayato and down his own spine is electric. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

Kikyou snorts as Hayato blinks in surprise. "W-what?" he stutters out as Kikyou picks up the pace, his eyes growing hazy with pleasure.

"Don't you know? Its polite to be nice and clean before you have any fun in Japanese culture," Kikyou smirks down at Hayato as Takeshi grows more and more still, waiting on Hayato's word before he intrudes even further into his home.

"Wait, THAT'S why you kept offering the shower to me?" Hayato moves his elbows under him to turn and stare at Takeshi, and Kikyou has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Takeshi's shameless nod.

Hayato gapes at him, mouth opening and closing before collapsing back to the bed, both hands crossed over his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Do what you want," he mumbles and Takeshi moves, bag by the door as the bathroom door slams shut.

Kikyou tilts his head, considering the blush creeping past Hayato's arms and down his chest. "You really didn't know?" he asks in amusement, tugging one of his hands away from his face. Hayato avoids his eyes and he laughs.

"At least I'm not the only one to suffer from your obliviousness," he says lightly, catching Hayato's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Hayato's eyes narrow, and really? Here he thought he was being obvious.

"Obvious about what?" Hayato moves out from under him, sitting up with his arms crossed over his chest. Oh, he said that out loud?

"It doesn't matter," Kikyou brushes that matter aside, leaning forward to brush his lips across Hayato's startled ones, pushing the other man back onto the bed.

"Hey-wait!" Hands grab his as Hayato breaks the kiss, leaning his head back. "What the hell are you talking about? Kikyou-!" His name is cut off with a moan as Kikyou kisses down his neck. He lingers on one spot, holding the skin between his teeth and sucking sharply, grinning as another hickey blooms underneath his lips when Hayato jerks against him.

Long calloused fingers card into his hair to pull him away firmly and he lets go with a sigh, eyeing the bright red mark with satisfaction.

"Seriously, what the hell are you talking about?"

Such a demanding brat, Kikyou thinks as he leans over Hayato, caging him between his arms.

"Takeshi likes you," he says bluntly as the blush returns, spreading from the tip of Hayato's nose to his ears and down towards his naval. "And how you've managed to miss that is a mystery."

Hayato glares up at him with a furrow between his brows and opens his mouth, no doubt to protest everything he just said. Kikyou tsks and shifts one hand to grip his jaw, his thumb resting over pink lips. "Uh-uh, none of that now. Takeshi's been in love with you for years now, its disgustingly obvious."

"Well, it's not like you're one to talk, right?"

Kikyou stills as Hayato jumps, jerking in his grip as he turns carefully to face Takeshi, who's standing at the doorway in a pair of boxers. His hair is still damp, making it hang closer to his scalp and the sheen of moisture brings Kikyou's eyes to his bare chest and thick arms, muscled from baseball and his sword practice.

"I mean," he continues, stepping into the room with a distinctly predatory edge, "You like us too, right?"

Kikyou frowns as Hayato stares up at him out of the corner of his eye. Did the swordsman really have to give up the game so easily?

Takeshi gives him a smile that is all teeth and Kikyou smiles back, sharp and annoyed despite surge of lust coming from the hungry way Takeshi's eyes wander over his body.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Hayato bursts out again, growling as Takeshi laughs, loud and brash. He shifts, one hand twitching like he wants to reach for his favorite dynamite but Kikyou grabs his wrists, pinning them down by his head as he sets his full weight on Hayato.

There's a soft gasp and a shiver as his body rubs up against Hayato's, and Kikyou tucks that little tidbit away for another day. "You darling, oblivious little boy," oh, how sweet he's even redder now, "We're been trying to get your attention for the past six months. Romantically," Kikyou adds, because Hayato still has that adorable befuddled look on his face but enough's enough.

He's been waiting long enough for him. Both of them have, he acknowledges as Takeshi slips onto the bed behind Hayato.

"You two are fucking insane," Hayato says, even as Kikyou pushes off him to let Takeshi pull Hayato up against his chest, one tanned arm firmly wrapped around his middle.

Kikyou arches an eyebrow and gets a grin in return. Possessive, aren't we? He thinks as he moves closer, grabbing one of Hayato's thighs and hitching it around his hip, settling their groins together as he leans up and over Hayato's shoulder to catch Takeshi in an open mouthed kiss.

Takeshi makes a muffled noise but responds eagerly, the hand not wrapped around Hayato moving up to wind into his hair. Both of them seem to like it, Kikyou smirks as his own hands trace up Takeshi's neck to hold him at a better angle.

It's wet and messy and a little enthusiastic. The difference between the two couldn't be clearer- Hayato kisses with experience, each one efficient and designed to bring pleasure. Takeshi on the other hand is boundless energy that seeks to consume, to pull everything in his undertow and leave them breathless in his wake.

Well, if it was anyone but him.

Kikyou licks into his mouth, relishing the stutter of breath it gets him as their tongues stroke across each other, their lips pulling apart, shiny and red before coming back together.

A faint stroke against his cock has his breaking off the kiss as a shiver wracks through him, and he looks down to see Hayato watching the two of them with a smirk, one hand slowly moving along his own cock.

"No, go ahead, the view is great," Hayato says, eyes dark and Kikyou wants to _wreck him_ , wants to see him loose and open, unguarded and _his_.

There's a laugh and suddenly a large calloused hand bats away Hayato's hand to wrap around both of their cocks, making him take in a breath as Takeshi gives them one firm stroke.

Hayato jerks, hips grinding into his as they both groan out, Takeshi taking it as further encouragement as his hand squeezes around them gently at the base before moving up to play with the tips of their cocks, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles.

Hayato has his head tossed back over Takeshi's shoulder as he shudders and Kikyou laughs. "Is this what you wanted, little Hayato? If you were getting lonely you should have just said," he pants, thrusting lightly against Takeshi's grip.

"Shut- ugh, shut up!"

"Brat," Kikyou says, leaning forward to rest his weight on Hayato, and subsequently Takeshi to nibble at those lovely collar bones, one hand slipping behind Hayato's back to increase the arch, raising his chest higher. Takeshi takes the weight without complaint, his hand disappearing for a moment before returning slick and hot. Someone found the lube, then. Hayato lets out a keen as he bites over a nipple, and he bites down again, needing to hear that sound. Hayato shouts, jerking and Kikyou looks up at the practically writhing man in his grip with a raised brow. A faint squelching sound reaches his ear and he pulls back to see Takeshi's other hand underneath Hayato, two fingers thrusting into his wet hole, a third one poking at the rim.

With the answer to Hayato's sudden increase in sensitivity answered he leans up to kiss Takeshi again, the sound of Hayato's pants making him aggressive, biting at Takeshi's lip before pulling it into his own mouth to suck.

His other hand moves behind Hayato and the tangle of arms there to reach for Takeshi's cock, still trapped in his underwear. He gropes blindly, rocking forward as his hands cup the outline of a thick cock. There's a sharp intake of breath and a breathless groan vibrating into his mouth as Kikyou pulls Takeshi out, stroking slowly.

His cock is big, probably his size, maybe a little shorter but he made up for it in thickness, the cock filling his hand as it grew hard, twitching as Kikyou traces the vein pulsing on the underside. In response the hand around his cock squeezes, moving faster as Takeshi kisses him desperately, his hips joining into the rocking motion Kikyou and Hayato are caught up in.

It gets too much, the silkiness of Hayato's cock grinding against his, the slick, tight passage Takeshi's hand makes, Takeshi's mouth on his as his hand tries to match pace while Hayato pants in his ear, sounding close, the tension curling tighter and tighter low in his belly.

Then Hayato jackknifes between them, lunging forward to wrap his arms around Kikyou's neck with a whine as he shudders, the hand moving around them geting slicker. Kikyou comes, breathing in the faint smell of the shampoo Hayato uses as he rests his head against his hair, still forcing his hand to keep moving, getting harsh moans from Takeshi before a familiar wetness coats his hand as well.

Takeshi's strength leaves him, deflating like a balloon and taking the two of them with him to the bed. Hayato groans and kicks Takeshi, who laughs and kisses Hayato, quick and hard before getting up. He disappears from the room and comes back clean, carrying two damp towels that Kikyou gratefully takes and wipes down with. He tosses the towel into a laundry hamper and looks up to see Hayato already dressed in loose pajama bottoms while he and Takeshi were still bare.

Takeshi doesn't seem to care, leaning his elbow on Hayato's shoulder as they look over the bed.

The tiny mattress which serves Hayato well alone would be completely dwarfed by three full grown men, honestly Kikyou's surprised it managed this far.

"I have a spare futon," Hayato offers, not looking at either of them. Takeshi takes the hint better than Kikyou, he's annoyed to admit, as he watches Takeshi hunt down the futon from a closet and spread it across the tiny bedroom, pulling the mattress down to create a space big enough for all of them.

Kikyou immediately claims the corner on the right, pulling Hayato down when he tries to head for the couch in the sitting room. Like they were going to let him out of their clutches now, Kikyou thinks, exchanging a look with Takeshi as he drops to Hayato's other side, trapping him between them.

"What was that at the end?" Kikyou asks after a moment, laying on his side facing  Hayato, whose hair falls into his face as he lays on his side, arms crossed and body tense. His hand reaches out to pet Hayato's hair away from his face, which gets a surprisingly vulnerable look before his eyes close, letting Kikyou continue. On the far side Takeshi lays on his back, arm over his eyes as he shakes with silent laughter, the vibrations shaking the bed. Hayato jabs backwards with pin point accuracy, getting a grunt of pain as his elbow connects with his target.

"Fucker used four fingers at once," Hayato says, averting his eyes from Kikyou, and he somehow still has enough blood to flush deeper, "It took me by surprise that's all."

Four fingers? Kikyou thinks of Takeshi's large hand, and how big four of those fingers would be. He shivers at that thought, he wants to try that someday, can feel the phantom ache that would be echoing through his core at that stretch. He tilts his head, a slow, heated smile stretching across his lips that Hayato catches, his breath stuttering as Kikyou whispers, "Might have to try that myself next time."

Because there will be a next time, and maybe they can see if Hayato can take an entire fist too. His cock twitches at the pleasant images and his toes briefly curl before a choked noise catches his attention.

"Next time?" Hayato asks, staring at Kikyou in disbelief.

There's a shift and then Takeshi's draping himself over Hayato, arms coming to wrap over his chest, one thigh over his hip as Takeshi's head slots into place over Hayato's ear. "You don't want to do this again?" He asks, voice low and rumbling.  

Hayato shivers, shying away. Takeshi just laughs and forces more of his weight onto Hayato, knocking him against Kikyou's chest. Kikyou grunts as the combined weight of both men made itself at home, wrapping one arm over Hayato's waist while accepting the makeshift pillow of Takeshi's extended arm as it stretches under all of them.

"Oblivious," Kikyou says lightly, getting a squawk from Hayato. He stops any arguments by cupping his face, bringing it up for a sweet kiss, barely more than a brush across his lips. Takeshi's grinning when he pulls back, brown eyes gleaming with satisfaction as he nuzzles into Hayato's neck, making him squirm. "We weren't lying when we said that we liked you."

Hayato stares at him, and the vulnerability he saw earlier is there, hidden in the nervous way his fingers curl around Takeshi's wrist and the confused furrow in his brow as his eyes search Kikyou's for something.

Kikyou refuses to let his frown show. With Takeshi it was almost easy, both of them could read each other, both know what they want and it was simple enough to come to an agreement.

Hayato, with his walls and defensive, prickly nature is an entirely different beast, and it is probably wishful thinking they could solve everything in one evening.

He keeps running his fingers through Hayato's hair and exchanges a look with Takeshi who shrugs, still keeping a firm grip around the two of them, like they would disappear if he lets go.

"We can talk about it later," Kikyou decides, as the pull of sleep becomes difficult to resist. Hayato looks like he's going to argue but like always Takeshi is there with a distraction, turning Hayato's face up for a kiss.

Now that's adorable, Kikyou thinks, as Hayato's face turns red and backs down, letting Takeshi tuck him back under his chin. So different from the confident man earlier, Kikyou thinks and lifts one of Hayato's hands to kiss the palm.

"Sleep," he says as Hayato watches him with wide eyes, "We'll talk when you wake."

And for once in his life Gokudera Hayato does as he's told and settles down to sleep, tucked away between them and wrapped up so tightly that one of them would feel it if he tries to slip away.

Kikyou shuts his eyes, pleased at the thought. He and Takeshi finally have their third, and they weren't going to let him slip away.


End file.
